


Saber Love in the Meltdown

by Orca478



Series: Diego & Shira [1]
Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, I don’t remember the other Ice Age 2 Characters, Shira was in Ice Age 2 instead of Ellie, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24974605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orca478/pseuds/Orca478
Summary: What if Diego and Shira were the ones that met in the Meltdown, how would things be different ?
Relationships: Diego/Shira (Ice Age)
Series: Diego & Shira [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807711
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. More Sabers ?

Diego sighted.

He hated the idea of going to this water park, but Manny said they needed to find Sid.

“Where is he ?”

“He said he has a new job as a babysitter.l

“Sid as a babysitter ?”

“Poor kids.”

“Manny, it is Sid the one that we should be worried about.”

Turns out he was right.

Sid was in such big trouble, so they helped him.

He was an idiot, but they care for him.

Too bad Sid took it the bad way, and left to do......something.

So he left him and Manny with the kids.

And Manny told them a story, it worked to calm them down.

“Excuse me Mr. Manny, where are the other mammoths ?”

“That’s easy, they are traveling threw the lands, I would join them, but to be honest, I am not a traveler.”

Diego knows the true reason, but he won’t say anything. Ever since the human kid thing, Manny has moved on with his life.

“What about you Mr. Diego ? Are there others sabers since you killed your evil pack ?”

“Yeah wel....”

Where they ?

He.....had never seen another.

“I......”

“Diego, are you ok ?” Manny asked.

“I.....”

“Sirs, is that your friend ?”

They looked up, and saw Sid about to jump from a water fall.

“SID !”

When they went up, they saw in horror what was happening.

“The ice, is melting.”

“We are all gonna dieeeeeeee!”

They fell from the waterfall.

“Everyone, this crazy armadillo is right ?”

“I am ?, I mean I am !”

“He is right !”

A vulture appeared.

In 3 days, water will cover everything up, unless you go to a boat that will save you, you will all die.”

“And where is that boat ?”

“At the other end of The Valley, now go ! Or stay, so I can eat !”

The vulture laughed and went away.

Manny took command.

“Ok everyone, let’s get moving.”

He and Sid kept walking, but the question still haunted him.

Did he got rid of the last sabers ?

“Diegooop, time for some trivia.”

“Not now Sid, leave him alone.”

“But.”

“It’s ok Manny, let him talk.”

“Ok buddy, but let’s keep moving.”

Without them knowing, two frozen sea creatures woke up.


	2. Shira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego meets Shira.

“So let me get this straight Sid. You wanted to jump in the slide, without knowing how to swim ?” Manny asked.

“I learn from the practice.”

“What practice.”

“The practice of getting out of the slide.”

Manny couldn’t belive his friend.

“Sometimes, I wonder why you’re still alive, right Diego ?”

He saw Diego walking slowly.

“Diego ?”

“Oh, yeah, Sid stop being stupid !”

It was does really his friend was distracted.

“Hey Diego, what’s wrong ?”

“Nothing, worries about tons of water hitting me.”

“A of course, the cat is afraid of water.”

“Unlike you Sid. I can swim, I don’t like it, but I know how.”

A couple of animals came close to them.

“Look kids, the last Sabre.”

“Wow !”

“The species is stupid. He killed the last of his kind, he basically sealed his species’ fate. Because he is dump and...”

“CONTINUE TALKING AND ILL EAT YOU AND YOUR KIDS.”

“RUN !”

As they ran, Diego growled and walked ahead.

“Don’t listen to them Diego, they are just jerks.”

“Manny I.....I want to be alone for a while ok ?”

“Diego.....fine buddy.”

Diego walked ahead.

That was the moment Manny realized Sid was gone.

“Oh Sid, what did you do this time ?”

Sid walked around the forest humming happily.

He didn’t notice two pair of eyes looking at him.

“Sid !”

“Oh hi Manny.”

“Do I need to remind you we can’t get distracted, we need to get to the other side of The Valley unless you want the flood to take us, and should I remind you, out of the three of us, you are the one that can’t swim.”

“I know Manny, but we need to enjoy the scenery, we don’t travel a lot.”

“Sid, we are always on the move.”

“But never to the other side. Let’s enjoy this.”

“Sid come on...”

Manny’s eye was hit by a nut.

“Sid, what was that for ?”

“What did I do ?”

“Hit me with a nut !”

“I didn’t hit you with a.....”

The two were heated by nuts again.

“What the hell, show yourself !”

Two possums came out.

“Look Crash, our new victims.”

“A stinky sloth, and a fat mammoth.”

“Hey, I am not fat ! I am puffy !”

“Say what you want fatty.”

Manny growled and charged at the possums.

“Come on Crash.”

“Let’s do this Eddie.”

The two jumped before Manny could catch them.

“Come here you stinky possums.”

They hit him with nuts again.

“Urr.”

“Fatty !”

“Hey fatty !”

“Fatty boy !”

“Fatty tusks, come here !”

Manny pushed the tree they were in.

They jumped to some mole holes.

“Oh it’s on, ready brother.

“Let’s do this.”

They started shooting at him. The nuts were to much, and Manny lost his balance, and fell  
....in top of Sid.

“Manny, your crushing me !”

“Sorry Sid.”

Manny got up, Sid took a breath.

“Oh god, I saw the light, I saw my Grandma !”

“Sid.”

“Yes Manny.”

“If Diego, or anyone asks, there was 100 of them. And they were rattlesnakes.”

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, we got them.”

“Crash and Eddie 1, Fatty 0”

“ILL MATCH THAT SCORE WHEN I GET YOU !”

“RETREAT.”

“SISTER !”

Diego got to a pond.

“Never thought I would run away from water.”

He saw his reflection.

“So it’s only me and you, talking to my reflection, I am crazy. And I am truly the last one. I doomed my species.”

Diego sighted and went away from the pound.

Only to find something silver hanging from a tree. 

“AHHH.”

“AHHH.”

The thing, a female, fell from the tree.

He looked at her, and was shocked at what he saw.

She was a Sabre ! Just like him. He is not the last one.

But she is silver, never in his life had he seen a silver sabre. Mostly because many packs consider silver sabres are curse... something he doesn’t understand, or agrees with.

Netherless he was happy.

“I knew it, I knew I wasn’t the only one.”

“Me too, I swear everyone makes it so easy, but hanging from trees, is not an easy thing.”

Wait a sec, what the hell is she talking about.

“SHIRA !”

“HELP !”

Two possums came running.

“Sister help, a bad mammoth and sloth are chasing us.”

He knows very well who those two are talking about.

“Yeah, they are so mean. Help us Shira.”

So her name is Shira.

“Diego, help us catch those, wait a minute.” Manny said as he came in.

“DIEGO, YOU FOUNDED ANOTHER SABRE !” Sid screamed.

“SABRE !”

The possums looked at Diego.

“AHHHHHHHH”

They fell to the floor, playing dead.

Shira got on her knees.

“I am so sorry sir, whatever my brothers did, it’s their fault. They are very stupid.”

“Brothers ?”

“Yeah...their my brothers, please don’t eat us...”

Diego was looking at her.

This lady has problems, was all his mind was telling him.

“I am not going to eat you.”

Shira stood up.

“Thank you Eh.....”

“Diego.”

“Thank you Diego, name’s Shira, and those are my brothers. Crash and Eddie.”

The possums stood up.

“Brothers ?”

“Yeah, they are possums, just like me.”

Ok what ?

“I am so confused.” Manny said.

“I don’t know guys, look at her color, I have never seen a sliver Sabre.”

“Sid, silver sabres do exist. They are just uncommon.”

“Oh.”

“Wait, your saying I’m a Sabre, come on. It’s obvious I am not. I am a possum.”

Yep, she is crazy.

“Oh sure, and I am a lizard, Manny is a dinosaur, and Sid is a parrot.”

“Really ?” She asks like it might be true.

“No ! Manny is a mammoth, Sid is a sloth and I am a Sabre.”

“Actually Sid might be half parrot.” Manny said.

“A Sabre, with a mammoth and a sloth ? What kind of group is this.” Shira asked.

“We are more than a group, we are a herd.” Sid said proudly.

“ A herd...”

They were interrupted when the ice cracked more.

“It’s happening faster.” Diego said.

“We must move.” Manny said.

Diego turned to see Shira.

Her face was completly terrified at seeing the ice melt. She clearly has aquaphobia.

“So much water.” She said terrified.

“Hey, let us make peace, you three can come with us ! We are heading to the other side of The Valley, where there is a safe place from the flood.”

“Really, thank you !. Crash Eddie, we’re going with them.”

“What, nooo.”

“I don’t mind the Sabre, but Fatty and Stinky are crazy.”

“Boys, this kind mammals are offering us to travel with them, say sorry.”

“Come on Shira !”

“Now !”

The brothers groaned.

“We are sorry.”

“Hmph, guess I won’t squish you, your sister seems nice.” Manny said.

Sister, yeah right.

“Well then let’s go !” She said.

As she walked ahead. Diego groaned.

“Sid.”

“Yeah buddy ?”

“Why did you....”

“Because this is your chance.”

“He is right in this Diego. She seems nice, give her a try.” Manny said.

“You two did hear she thinks she is a possum.”

“She is not the normal Sabre, but neither are you.”

“I guess your right. Well nothing to do. The least we can do is help her get away from the flood. I saw her face, she has aquaphobia, and a severe one from what it looks.”

“It’s decided then, we help Shira and her brothers get away from the flood, and we get you a girlfriend.”

“Sid....”

“Hey Guys, are you coming ?” Shira asked.

Diego sighted. This just got much better.

He can’t deny the hope he feels. 

Or that she is beautifull.


	3. Attack on the Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herd is attacked by the monsters for the first time.

Diego grumbled.

“Sid, stop.”

“I am just trying to get you with her !”

“She just dropped dead because of a vulture ! That’s the worst thing you can do with a vulture !”

“Buddy, Listen to the ladies master.”

“Sid !”

“Sid, focus, we are about to cross the ice.”

“Yes Manny.”

They were cruising threw the ice, and it was weak, really weak.

Crash and Eddie were talking with an annoyed Manny.

“So, how does it feel to drink water from your trunk ?”

“Normal.”

“Does it taste like buggers ?”

“No.”

“Does Stinky ever take a bath.”

“His name is Sid, and no.”

“Hey !” Sid went to defend his honor.

Diego breathed, finally alone.

Don’t get him wrong, Sid is a great friend, when the sloth has to truly step up, he does. But he can be annoying.

He saw as everyone joined Manny, everyone but....

“Hi !”

“Ahh.”

Shira laughed.

“Wow, for a Sabre your pretty soft.”

“I am not soft, I am a remorless killer.”

“Really, the why don’t you kill the sloth if he is annoying.”

“Simple. He is my friend.”

“And why is he your friend ?”

“That’s not your business possum girl.”

“At least I know what I am.”

“Really, then tell me this. Why are you so different form your brothers ?”

“Ehhhhh”

“See.”

“Look Softie, I don’t know why I am different, Mom never told me. Didn’t your mother teach you manners ?”

“Don’t have one. Died before I could even open my eyes.”

That got Shira to stop.

“I.....sorry, I overstepped.”

Diego sigted.

“It’s fine, you didn’t know.”

“Let’s agree to start over ok ?”

“Fine.”

He continue walking, when he noticed she slowed down.

“What’s wrong.”

“Water.”

He saw that water was coming out of the ice.

“It’s melting. That’s why we need to move.”

“Straight threw the lake ?”

“We are already half way threw !”

“But what if it melts ?”

“We swim.”

“I.....”

“Can’t swim.”

“I...I am scared of water ok !”

“Ok.”

“Aren’t sabres supposed to be scared of water too ?”

“Not me Shira, my pack leader forced me to learn to swim. One of the few things I am grateful for him.”

He would always be glad Manny killed Soto.

“Listen, we need to keep moving. If the ice starts to break. I’ll go behind you so you don’t fall.”

Shira gluped, But she moved again.

“Ah look at him Manny. He is doing great progress.” Sid said proudly.

“Focus Sid.”

“Yes Manny.”

Manny then heard something.

Something was under them.

“Sid ?”

“Yes ?”

“Run.”

“What ?”

A giant green beast came out of the ice.

“AHHHHH.”

“RUN !”

Diego noticed the ice break.

“Now what ?”

A purple beast came out of the water.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THAT !” Shira yelled.

“Something that is not friendly. Go !”

“Hey Softie, I cant swim remember ?”

“Can you jump ?”

“Yes I know how to jump !”

“Jump to the stronger ice blocks, jump to the shore. This are marine creatures, they can’t follow us !”

Shira hesitated.

“If you fall Ill get you, go !”

She nodded and started jumping.

“Come on Sid, run faster.”

“I am trying, can’t you carry me ?”

“If I do, our weight will break the ice !”

Crash and Eddie were laughing.

“Run Stinky !”

“Yeah, before the...”

The creature roared as he jumped from the sea again.

“AHHHHH.”

They fainted in Manny’s back.

“Thank god they shutted up.”

Manny saw the creature getting closer.

“Sid behind me !”

Sid went behind Manny as he stood in front of the beast.

The green monster jumped out of the water, straight to Manny.

But Manny had a plan, he made his tusks hold the creature by his mouth.

“Get, the hell. OUT OF HERE !”

Manny threw the beast away.

“Come on Sid !”

Manny and Sid used the distraction too get to shore.

“Where’s Diego ?”

“Come on Shira, jump faster.”

“Easier for you to say, you can swim !”

“What’s with you and water ?”

“I almost drown as a kid !”

Diego knows he won’t get her out by yelling. He has to be kind.

“Shira, Listen, I won’t let you fall. I promise, but we need to go, your brothers need you !”

Shira saw he was right.

Her brothers are the only family she has left. She can’t leave them.

“You promise I won’t fall.”

“I promise.”

Somehow, she believes him, she truly does.

She started jumping, knowing he was behind her.

“You’re doing good, keep going.” He yelled behind her.

She started feeling less afraid.

Then that purple thing come out again.

She almost slid, but Diego pushed her to the ice, and he fell.

“DIEGO !”

Did he drown to safe her ?

He came out in top of the purple thing.

“KEEP RUNNING !”

“But you...”

“JUST GO !”

She went ahead.

After he saw she was going, he roared at the monster.

“I don’t know who you are, but you leave me and my friends alone.”

He scratched his eye.

The beast roared in pain. 

This was his chance, he jumped out of there. 

Shira arrived in land to see her brothers.

“Shira !”

“We thought we lost you !”

“I am fine you two.”

“Where’s Diego ?” Manny asked her.

“He...”

“Hello everyone.” Diego said behind her.

She looked at him in shock.

He survived that ? How ?

“Diego ! We are so glad your ok !” Sid said.

“You know it takes more than water to kill me. I survived the ice slide, the volcano, and my crazy former pack.”

He survived all of that ? 

Wow.

“Well one thing is certain, land yes, water, no.” Manny said.

“We were attacked by a purple thing, never seen one like it before.”

“We were attacked too, but ours was green. That’s why we are avoiding water.”

Manny started walking again.

Shira aproched Diego.

“Hey, thank you.”

“Anytime Possum Girl.”

She doesn’t know what she is feeling.

Her heart is pounding so fast in front of him, well he did save her life.

And his is very handsome....

Stop Shira, he is a Sabre, your a possum ! She thought.

Still, her heart wants him. 

“Hey Shira, you Ok ?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, got distracted thinking.”

“Well, I am glad to tell you we won’t have to cross anymore rivers today.”

“Great !”

“Let’s get going.”

He started walking.

She doesn’t know what to feel, but she is definitely going to know him more.

She can’t ignore this connection she is feeling with him.


	4. We’re the Same You and I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego finally shows Shira she isn’t a possum.

Diego saw the possum brothers running in top of a rolling rock.

“Pair of weirdos.”

Then Shira came in doing the same.

“Trio of weirdos.”

“Ah buddy, you can try to hide it but I know the truth.” Sid said.

“What do you mean ?”

“They way you helped her in the pond. It’s obvious you like her.”

“What ! Sid, she is weird, more weird than you, at least you know what you are.”

“Then help her.”

“What ?”

“You know what I see on her eyes Diego ? Pain. The pain Manny had when we were on the cave. Something happened to her, something horrible. She needs help, and maybe you can give it to her, you helped Manny, you helped me, help her.”

“Wow Sid, that was surprisingly smart from you.”

“I have my moments.”

“You know what, I will stop treating you like a dummy Sid.”

Sid smiled at that.

“What are you talking about ?” Manny asked his friends.

“Diego said that I am....”

Crash and Eddie landed in front of them.

“Hey Diego !”

“What ?”

“Send me flying to that pond !”

“And let your sister kill me ? No way.”

“Come on. She would do it.”

“I believe that.” Manny said.

“Urg, Fine.”

Diego grabbed the tip of the tree and threw him away.

“Uh Diego ?”

“Yes Manny.”

“That pond is dry.”

“Oh oh.”

Crash fell to the ground.

“CRASH !” Eddie screamed.

Shira arrived in a hurry.

“What happened ?”

“Diego threw him here ?”

“You did what ?”

“He told me to do it.”

“And you did it ? He is stupid !”

“Hey !” Crash said.

“Crash, your alive !”

“I am alive I...”

“You two are so dead.” Shira growled.

“RUN !”

“How dare you shame me like that !” Shira said as she chased them.

“We can rest here for the night.”

“Are you sure we have time Mannny ?”

“We have two days. Search that there is no water nearby.”

“Yes Manny.” Diego said.

“Sid, make a fire, I’ll look for food.”

“You got it.”

He looked at the possums, Shira was uselfull but she was knowhere to be seen.

“And you two.”

“Yes sir !”

“Don’t is something stupid.”

Diego walked around.

“Hey.”

“Gah, don’t scare me like that Shira !”

“Hehehehe, Sorry.”

“What are you doing here ?”

“Even I get tired from my brothers. A little me time comes in handy.”

“Well I’ll leave you to it then.”

“W....Wait !”

“What ?”

“I have a question. We are different species, but why are our paw prints almost the same.”

“Shira, look at our shadows. Can’t you see we are alike.”

Shira looked at the shadows.

“You’re right.......you must be a weird possum like me !”

“Ah that’s not what I meant.”

“Come on, its.....”

The sound of water stopped her.

“IS IT THE FLOOD !”

“Nah, that’s the river, it hasn’t increased.”

“Oh yeah, the river right....”

Shira saw the river.

“Wait a minute.”

She walked around.

“Shira, are you all right ?”

“I know this place, this is where....”

She gasped.

Some years ago.

“Run Shira !”

“I am running Mommy, but I am getting tired.”

Kiara was running with her daughter.

She was born silver, she was beautiful. But he pack leader didn’t see it like that. He believes that silver sabres are a course.

So he sent his sabres to kill her, but she wasn’t gonna allow that.

“I can’t go on Mommy !”

Kiara looked at her.

Only one of them can get out.

“Shira Listen. I am going to throw you so you can get farther, keep running. I am right behind you.”

“But Mommy.”

“Just do it !”

“But...ok Mommy.”

Kiara stopped and nuzzled her.

“I love you Shira, never forget that.”

Kiara threw her daughter again, and stopped to fight her chasers.

Shira fell in the snow, and kept running.

She looked behind her to see her mother.

She wasn’t there.

“Mommy ?”

She didn’t notice where she was going and fell to the river.

She had no idea how to swim.

“MOMMY HELP !”

She tried getting to the surface but almost drowned.

“HELP !”

A stick was thrown to her.

“Grab this little one !”

She grabbed it and was pulled to the shore.

Her saviors were posssums, most of them yelled at seeing her.

“SABRE !”

They all ran away, except for one. A female that just got close to her.

“Are you ok little one ?”

“No, I can’t find my Mommy.”

“Well I’ll wait for her with you, what’s your name ?”

“Shira.”

“Shira, what a beautifull name, I am Alice, come with me, we can wait for your mother under the tree.”

Her mother never showed up.

Alice took her in, as her own daughter.

Shira remebered.

She remebered everything.

“I....She...”

“Hey, are you ok ?” Diego asked.

“You’re right.”

“What ?”

“I am not a possum, I am a Sabre.”

Wait, how did she....

“This is where I lost my mother, my birth mother, and where I was adopted. We were chased out of our pack. Why ?”

“I.....look, some packs have this ridiculous believe that silver sabres are a curse. Tottaly Stupid if you ask me, but for them, they have to kill the silver cubs.”

“So my mother, she....”

“Hey, calm down.”

“It’s my fault.”

“No. It’s your idiotic pack leader’s fault.”

Shira fell to the floor and began crying.

Diego sighted, he knew whatever was her beggining, it wasn’t a happy one.

He laid at her side.

“Listen, for what’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“All this time I thought I was a freak, and turns out I am one, one that kills...”

“Don’t say that. And you know what, I am a freak too.”

She looked at him.

“What other Sabre have you heard that betrays his pack for a mammoth, a sloth, and a human baby. I am a freak, and I don’t regret it. Never doubt who you are Shira.”

She smiled sadly at him.

“Thank you. No one has been this kind to me before.”

“Your welcome.”

The two stared at each other as the moon rose above them.


	5. Bonding/Running Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Shira keep bonding now that the latter knows she is a Sabre. But the time is running out, and their bonding is cut short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am skipping both the rock scene, because I couldn’t find a way to make it work. And the Sid scene because it’s the same than in the money. So the flood scene is divided in two as it’s the film’s big momment.

“So if I am a Sabre, I need to hunt ?”

“Yes.l

“Never tasted meat before. Can’t I just eat fruit ?”

“You can, But you won’t get the energy needed.”

“Dam it.”

“Don’t worry, just eat it.”

Diego had two dead squirrels, one for him, one for her.

“I am going to throw up.”

“It tastes wonderfully.”

Diego began eating.

“Ok Shira, you can do this, this is what you were born to be, it’s just a bite.”

She glupped and took her bite, only to find that..

“ITS GOOD !”

“Told you.”

At that moment she forgot it was alive a while ago, and she ate the squirrel.

“Look out for the...”

She started shocking.

“Bones.”

Shira spittted the bone out.

“Don’t you think it would have been nice to warn me before I ate.”

“Sorry. I forgot.”

Shira grumbled.

“Hey, everyone chokes with the bones their first time.”

“Are you calling me a cub ?” She asked seriously.

“No no, I am nit saying that, just that, eh that, that.”

She began laughing.

“I am joking, relax.”

“Oh.”

“Never spoke to a girl before ?”

“I.....no, with Sid girls don’t come often, and I scare them.”

“I believe the first, but you can’t scare every girl.”

“You’re the first female Sabre I have seen since my mother, any girl for, other species gets scared because I can eat them......and sometimes I do.”

“Oh. Don’t know how to answer that.”

“Yeah, well there is this mamooth girl named Ellie that hints on Manny a lot. But Manny does t want love for now, not after he lost.....his mate.”

“Oh, that must be, I can’t imagine that.”

“Me neither, but he is getting threw it, the thing with Pinky helped.”

“Pinky ?”

“The human child we saved from my old pack.”

“And you named him Pinky ?”

“It feeted, have you seen humans ?”

“Actually no. I have never seen a human in my life.”

“Well they don’t have fur except on the top of head, they skin is so pale, no claws, no fangs, no tusks, it’s their weapons that make them so dangerous. Lucky for us we aren’t chased by them.”

“Why ?”

“When we returned Pinky to his father, he gave Manny a necklace, it keeps humans from hunting us.”

“Then maybe we’ll stick with you more, after all apart of my brothers, your my only friend, and pretty handsome.”

She realized she said that atloud.

“Eh, I, Eh, I m, I, You, ahghrchdnen.” She tried speaking. She was blushing hard.

“Eh, thanks ?”

“Your welcome ?”

They had no experience with this, not at all.

“What do you mean I am your only friend.”

“Even before I learned being silver was a taboo for some. All of my life I am seeing as the freaky girl. Bullying doesn’t even bother me anymore.”

“Well. I don’t think you are a freak.”

Shira blushed again.

“It’s late, we need to go back. But thanks, I enjoyed talking to you alone. We should do this again.”

“I’d love too.”

She started walking, but he has to at least tell her this, his heart is telling him to do so.

“Hey Shira.”

“Yes ?”

“I just wanted to say....you are.....you know, really pretty.”

Those beautifull blue eyes of her shined in the biggest and prettiest way possible.

She is no freak, she is the most beautifull thing he has ever seen.

He called me pretty, he actually called me, the freak pretty.

Shira’s thoughts were going wild.

I am learning some things, but this is certain, I love that tiger.

They returned to find everyone but Manny sleeping.

“Hey you two, thanks for leaving me with this trio alone, it was awesome.”

“Sorry buddy, we got distracted.”

“Finally learned I am a Sabre.”

Hearing that made Manny loose all of his annoyance. His friend looked so happy. He was finally getting it.

“That’s ok. Now let’s sleep, we need to travel tomorrow.”

When the group woke up, they got a surprise.

A wet surprise.

Manny woke up to the horror.

“It’s happening faster. EVERYONE LETS MOVE !”

Manny woke everyone up.

Waking up to her worst fear, it wasn’t good for Shira.

“WATER !”

She jumped and landed in top of Diego.

“Shira, can I get up ?”

Shira looked where she jumped, and blushed madly.

“I am so sorry. So so sorry.”

“It’s ok.”

Sid whisttled.

“Oh, you guys are going fast.”

They both growled.

“AHHHHH.”

They were passing threw a cannon uneasily.

“Crash, I am scared.”

“Me too Eddie.”

“And that’s how I learned I am the God of Fire !”

Manny rolled his eyes.

“Sure Sid, sure you are.”

“Why don’t you believe me ! Diego would, right Diego ?”

But Diego was too busy talking to Shira to hear them.

“Ah Sid, he is in another world, he has the l world.”

“Oh leparcy.”

“No, it has 4 letters, stars with l, ends with e.”

“Lice !”

“No ! Diego is in love. And Shira has it too. For each other. He got her to realize she is a Sabre, they spent all night together and are now talking without care, our tiger found his match.”

“And I thought I would get a lady way before you guys.”

“Shut up Sid.”

“Well what are we looking at ?”

Vultures came down.

“See boys, once the flood ends, we can tase mamooth and Sabre, two for the latter.”

Hehehehehehe.

The vultures made motions of....

“Please tell me they aren’t singing.”

After surviving that crazy encounter. They were almost at the other end of The Valley.

“Come on guys, we just need to cross this and.....”

A giant gazer blew in front of Manny.

“How did we get so off track ?” Shira asked.

Manny groaned.

“SID !”

“I might have lost the map when the mini sloths got me.”

Everyone groaned.

“Well there is only one way now, we go across.” Diego said.

“You Can’t be serious, we will be blown !”

“There is not other way Shira.”

“Yes there is, we round the place.”

“Today is when the dam breaks, we have to get there now !”

“We have to get there alive !”

“We need to cross !”

“We need to round it !”

“Cross !”

“Round !”

“Cross !”

“Round !”

“Can I speak ?” Manny tried.

“NO !”

The fear of the flood was getting to them, and they were lashing.

“I won’t let a girl that didn’t even know what she was lead me to my death !”

“And I won’t let a softie that killed his pack get me blown up.”

“Guys, calm down...”

“SHUT UP SID !”

“I guess we part ways now ?”

“Great, I didn’t want to be part of this freak group anyway.”

“Fine !”

“Fine !”

“FINE !”

“FINE !”

They growled and went separate ways.

“We’re going.” Shira told her brother as she left it round the gazer field.

Crash and Eddie followed her.

Diego growled and walked in the gazer field.

Manny sighted. They can patch things up in the boat, is easy to tell they didn’t mean what they said.

“Come on Sid, we need to make sure he gets there alive to talk to her.”

Sid glupped and followed his friends.

Diego walked straight, ignoring his friends.

How could I let her go, I should have suportted her, she couldn’t probably cross this because of her fear, I love her and.......god I am so stupid.

He needs to talk to her on the boat.

“Diego Wait !”

“Be carefull !”

“WATCH OUT !”

Diego was hit by a gazer.

His world went black.

Shira was turtoring herself.

I called his group freak. He has been wonderful to me, I love him and I....you stupid, stupid, stupid silver freak !

She has to fix this as soon as she gets to the boat, she won’t loose him.


	6. The Great Flood: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ice has broken and the water is coming, and an accident has let Shira trapped, Diego must face the flood head on and safe the love of his life.

....

“Diego.”

....

“Diego !”

......

“Diego !”

Diego slowly woke up.

He saw a blurry red figure.

He later saw it was Manny.

“DIEGO !”

“Manny ?”

“Get up, we need to go !”

Diego saw they were at the gazer field.

Sid was running in circles.

“AHHHHHHH!”

Diego imediatly got to his senses.

“Let’s go !”

They ran avoiding the gazers.

Manny used his height to tell the, where to go.

“Left, left ! There is the exit !”

They ran to the exit as fast as they could. Gazers blowing past them.

After running, they reached the safety zone. 

They saw the herds of animas all walking to the boat.

“I need to find Shira, I didn’t meant what I said, I...”

“Let’s go, she will be easy to spot, and to be honest, she probably didn’t meant what she said either.” Manny said.

They jumped in the herd of animals, looking for her.

“Shira !”

Nothing.

Diego went around and looked for her.

“Excuse me, have you seen a Sabre, but silver ?”

“No.”

Manny asked too.

“Hey, I am looking for a sliver Sabre, have you seen her ?”

“Nope, sorry.”

Sid was asking for Crash and Eddie.

“Two possums, small size, identical to each other ?” Sid asked someone, but he was already shaking his head.

“Hey buddy, have you seen a Sabre ?”

“Yes.”

“Where ?” Diego asks.

“I am looking at him.”

Diego roared at him.

“Not me !”

The animal run away.

Meanwhile at the other side of The Valley, the time has runed out.

The ice has broken, and the water is coming.

A squirrel screams for his dear life as he floats on a nest.

“I can’t find her.” Diego said.

“Maybe she is already on the boat.” Manny said.

A loud noice was heard.

The animals saw the ice melt, they know time’s up.

Everyone started panicking and running to the boat.

“Run run !” Manny got everyone to the boat.

Shira and her brothers arrived to a tunnel when they saw the boat.

“There it is !”

Suddenly, they heard rocks.

“To the exit now !”

Shira and her brothers tried running to the exit but it got blocked. They tried running back, but it also got blocked.

They were trapped.

She tried pushing the rocks, but they were to heavy.

Shira looked around and saw a hole. She can’t fit there, but her brothers can.

“I’ll get you two out of here.”

“We won’t leave you.”

“I am not giving you a choice.”

Shira grabbed her brothers and threw them to the hole.

Crash and Eddie managed to escape, they look worried to where their sister is trapped.

“We will get help !”

“Stay there Shira !”

“Where else would I go ?”

She heard her brothers leave.

She was terrified, the water is coming soon.

She should have listened to Diego, she was so foolish.

What no one saw, is that the same green and purple beasts that attacked them where coming back.

“HELP !”

“SOMEBODY HELP !”

Crash and Eddie called for help, but no one listened to them.

“HELP, OUR SISTER IS TRAPPED !”

Eddie looked around and saw a familiar orange figure.

“DIEGO !”

Diego helped Manny get everyone on the boat, but he is also looking for Shira.

Where is she ? did she already boarded ? Maybe he should.....

“DIEGO !”

He heard a familiar voice call his name.

Out of knowhere, Crash and Eddie where in front of him.

“Diego, it’s Shira !”

“She is trapped in a cave !”

SHE’S WHAT !

He didn’t even hesitate, he started running towards her.

The water is coming, and if she is trapped in a cave, she will drown, there is no way he will let that happen.

Manny and Sid heard it too, and ran behind him.

Diego avoided all of the animals and reached the path where Crash and Eddie came from.

“There she is !”

He saw the cave blocked by the rocks.....and the water coming.

He has to hurry, he ran to the cave, the water coming closer and closer until.....

It reached where they were and destroyed the bridge he was standing.

He, Crash, and Eddie fell to the water, as it covered The Valley slowly.

Manny and Sid managed to stay on high ground, and watched for their friend.

Shira saw how the water came in the cave.

She was starting to have a panic attack.

Diego swam to the surface and gasped for air.

Everything was under water. 

He saw Crash and Eddie get out of the water and get into a branch, they were save.

Shira wasn’t, the rocks will make the water rise slowly on the cave, but it will be just a matter of time.

He swam to the cave and grabbed the rocks, he was getting her out, she must be freaking out with her aquaphobia.

“SHIRA !”

Shira was panicking.

Water, so much water, it’s coming to get her.

She has no way out, she was going to drown, alone. 

Her two biggest fears together, there is no way out of this one, she was gonna die.

She lost all hope.

Then she heard himself voice.

“SHIRA !”

It was him ! He came for her ! 

Diego, the love of her life, was here, he didn’t leave her.

“DIEGO ?”

“I’ll get you out ! But you need to stay calm, I promise you won’t drown. Trust me.”

“I trust you Diego.”

Manny and Sid watched as Diego tried freeing Shira.

“He won’t free her in time.”

Manny saw a big branch floating, they could use it to safe her.

He knows how hard is to loose the one you love, he won’t allow Diego to feel that.

“I’m coming Diego !”

Manny jumped to the water.

He grabbed the branch and saw to where Diego was.

“Manny ?”

“Let’s use this to get her out.”

Manny made the branch stick in the rocks, and he started pushing.

“Shira, we have a plan, stay calm, once the rocks are off I’ll get you.”

“Hurry please, I can’t...”

“We will get you out, I promise !”

Sid saw his friends trying to free Shira.

“Come on guys !”

He saw the branch Crash and Eddie were holding es breaking.

“Ahhhh, help !”

Sid knows his friends are busy, he has to go in.

“Ok, you can do this Sid.”

He glared at the water.

“Water, get prepared to meet the GOD OF FIRE !”

Sid jumped to the water.


	7. The Great Flood: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is on the water, and they must get moving to get out of there.

Sid got his head to the surface.

“AAAAAAH!”

Sid struggled to swim. 

Diego and Manny pushed the branch hard.

Manny saw how some rocks from the top started moving.

“Diego, if we do a big enough hole on the top, the water can carry her there and she can get out.”

“She’s terrified of water, we can’t just let it carry her.”

“It will be better than all of the water rushing into her.”

Diego realized he was right.

“Allright, let’s do it.”

The water reached her knees.

She was breathing hard to avoid panic, but she doesn’t know how much she can last.”

“Shira, Listen we are going to make a hole bog enough in the top for you. Let the water take you up and I’ll get you.”

“What ! You can’t open the whole thing ?”

“It’s better this way, the water rushing towards you will be to much. At Keats this way it’s going to be calm. I am here waiting for you, as soon as I can I grab you and we leave.”

“Ok, but you better be there, I have no idea how to swim.”

“I am right here and I won’t leave.”

Sid was still struggling.

“Come on Sid, you can do this.”

Sid began swimming slowly.

“It’s time to stop being the stupid sloth and start to be the brave friend.”

Sid started moving one paw and the another, and it was working.

“Hey, I am swimming ! The god of fire is now the god of water !”

Sid swam towards where Crash and Eddie where.

“This branch won’t hold on !”

“Crash, I just want you to know, I hate you !”

“I hate you too Eddie !”

The branch broke and the brothers were carried by the current.

But Sid managed to arrive in time and saved them, holding a log.

Diego and Manny almost opened the hole big enough for Shira when Manny noticed Sid.

“That’s Sid ?”

“He’s saving Crash and Eddie.”

“He is, but that log won’t last long, he can’t carry them and keep himself afloat.”

“Go !”

“What !”

“I can open the last part myself, go save Sid !”

“Are you sure ?”

“We wouldn’t be here without him, we would still have our bitter lifes. He needs to be saved, go Manny.”

Manny nodded and left to where Sid was.

Before the log could break, Manny grabbed it.

“Hang on Sid, I’ll take you to land.”

Manny swam to a dry place, and dropped everyone.

“Sid, are you ok ?”

“I did it Manny !”

Manny smiled at his friend.

“Yeah Sid, you did it.”

Diego was getting the last rocks off to free Shira.

“How is it going in there ?”

“I’m close to the hole.”

Diego made a big rock fall, it was ready.

“All right, you’ll fit in here, I’ll wait for you and.....”

He was suddenly dragged underwater.

“DIEGO ?”

Diego had no idea what dragged him, until something hitted him.

He looked and saw something green and purple.

The sea monsters were back.

The green one made it to strike at him, but he dodged and slashed him.

He has to get rid of them, Shira can’t avoid them if she can’t swim.

He went to the surface.

“Shira Listen, I need you to hold your breath for a minute, don’t come out until you see me !”

“WHY ?”

“Just Trust me, I’ll....”

He was dragged once again underwater.

The purple beast was faster, it was hard to see him.

The green one was more easy to avoid, but he is stronger. 

The purple beast made an attack to him, but he was ready, he swam to his back and stabbed his fangs on him.

The purple beast roared in pain and left, he accidentally collided with his companion.

The water was almost at the top of her head, she will soon be unable to breath.

“Ok Shira, just hold your breath for a minute.”

She took a giant breath and let the water cover her.

Diego went to the surface.

“Diego they are behind you !” Sid yelled.

Diego saw the purple and green fins going towards him.

He noticed something, once they charge, they can’t turn until some time.

They can help him get rid of them.

Diego went and swam to the cave.

He waited for them beats to charge.

They saw him and started swimming faster. 

They can closer, closer, closer.

At the last moment he swam away.

They crashed into the wall and caused the rocks to fall.

One fell in top of them and crushed them, the sank to their deaths.

Manny, Sid, and the possums looked for the sabres.

“I can’t see them Manny.”

They were all worried, but then they saw something nearing the surface.

It wasn’t purple and green, it was orange and silver.

“It’s them !”

Diego and Shira got to the surface.

“It’s ok, I got you, one paw at a time.”

“One paw at the time.”

Diego led her to the ground, where Manny dragged them to safety.

Crash and Eddie hugged their sister.

“Shira !”

“We thought we lost you !”

Shira just smiled at them.

She looked at Diego.

“Thank you.”

He nodded at her with a smile.

Sid celebrated, they rescued Shira and defeated the monsters.

“WE ARE GOING TO LIVE !”

He felt water on his feet, oh yeah, he forgot of the flood.

“WE ARE ALL GOING TO DIE !”

They all group together as the water got higher.

The animals in the boat suddenly fell, it was just a trap from the vultures.

It was the end.

Until the same squirrel from before tried getting his acorn on the ice, and broke it, creating a rift, the water went threw it.

The water decreased and the land returned.

“It’s over.”

“WE ARE GOING TO LIVE !”


	8. I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Shira have one chance to confess to each other.

The water went away completely.

The animals went back to land, and rejoiced they were going to survive.

“We did it, we lived.” Manny said.

“Oh yeah, we did....”

“GOD OF FIRE !”

Manny and Sid turned in shock to see mini sloths.

“Sid, the God of Fire, you have saved us from the water, please come with us and be our leader.”

Manny was surprised, but he can’t allow that.

“Eh, Hello, I am the God of Fire’s protector. Listen, I know he would love to come with you, but he has other people that won’t last without him, because we need Sid.”

Sid smiled at Manny.

Meanwhile Diego and Shira heard something.

“Do you hear that ?”

“I do.”

They looked at the noise, and gasped.

Sabres.

A giant pack of them, with both orange and silver sabres.

Everyone gasped at that, they thought they were extinct.

But they were clearly alive.

Shira smiled with joy.

“Now we won’t be the last ones ! Come on !”

She ran to join the pack, but noticed that Diego wasn’t at her side.

He was standing there still.

“Diego ?”

“Shira I......I can’t. I love that we aren’t the last ones, but I can’t return to the pack life. I can’t leave my friends.”

Of course he can’t, after they all went threw, he won’t leave them.

It was too good to be true.

“Then I guess this is goodbye.”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Thank you Diego, for everything.”

“It’s nothing, now go before they leave you.”

She smiled sadly at him and left.

Diego watched her leave sadly.

“Diego.”

He turned to Sid.

“Buddy sometimes friends must separate in orther to be happy, it’s sad but its the fact of life, and you deserve to be happy, and your happiness is her.”

Manny came in.

“Go with her buddy. Don’t loose this chance. Love is a wonderfull thing that you can’t miss.”

“I can’t just leave you guys, after everything.”

“Diego, answer me this, do you love Shira ?”

“I do, a lot.”

“Then as your friends, we ask you to go with her.”

“We will always be here buddy, even with the distance our friendship will still be alive.l

Diego can’t believe this, he never thought he would join a pack again, but he wants her.

“I’ll never forget you guys.”

“Go now buddy before she goes away.”

Diego smiled at his friends and ran after her.

“SHIRA !”

Shira walked sadly at the end of the pack.

Her brothers suddenly appeared.

“Sis, I thought you were the smart one.”

“Because now you are the stupid one.”

“What are you boys talking about ?”

“Are you sure joining a pack is what you want ?”

“Or it’s him the one you want ?”

Shira stopped walking.

Does she want this ?

She has never been on a pack, she doesn’t know how it works.

Everything she knows about being a Sabre, it’s because of him.

“What the hell am I doing ?”

“Exactly.”

“Go get you tiger sis.”

Shira imediatly ran to the other side.

“DIEGO !”

She ran, she had to catch him before he....

A orange thing suddenly appeared on a tree.

It was Diego hanging from his tail.

“Shira, I can’t go without you, I thought that what I wanted was to find more sabres, but that’s not what I want. I want you, I want to be with you, it’s not because I want to safe the species or anything, I just want to be with you, because, I love you Shira.”

He loves her, he really does love her back.

No one in her life has ever said something so beautiful to her.

“So what do you say....”

Diego lost his balance and fell to the ground.

He looked at her.

“Don’t worry Softy, you are enough possum for me. I want to be with you too, I love you too Diego.”

He got up after that.

They both got got close to each other and nuzzled lovingly.

They were together now, Manny was right, love is wonderfull.

“Now Let’s follow them before they....”

“Nope, we are going that way.”

“But I thought you wanted....”

“I rather be in a herd, than in a pack, and the one you have is perfect. Can I join ?”

“There is no need for you to ask kitty.”

“Don’t call me kitty softy.”

Manny and Sid had to get moving.

“It’s just us now Manny, to guys looking for ladies.”

“Sure Sid, let’s go.”

“Can you carry me ?”

“If you can climb.”

Sid tried climbing but it was impossible.

“Manny come on !”

“Let me give you a push.

Diego grabbed Sid and threw him in top of Manny.”

They saw him and Shira join them.

“But we thought....”

“We are were we want Manny.”

“Packs are boring, I like this much more.” 

Crash and Eddie laughed and jumped in top of Diego.

“Well them lets, go !”

The Herd, now 6 instead of 3 left to follow their path.

“Hey Diego, after Shira who do you like more, Manny or me ?”

“Manny, by far.”

“Be nice.” Shira said,

“Yeah Diego, we are a family.”

“Yeah Sid, we are a family. Diego is the Dad, Shira is the Mom, I’m the Dad’s brother, Crash and Eddie are the Mom’s annoying brother, and you’re the dog.”

“Hey Manny can I have a dog ?”

“No.”

“Diego can I have a dog ?”

“No.”

“Shira can I have a dog ?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Shira love, if you give him a dog, the poor thing won’t last.”

They bickered friendly and laughed. They were a family after all.

Diego and Shira nuzzled again, enjoying their new love.

The family continue to travel, just waiting to see where the journey took them.

And they were happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for everyone that read this. Diego and Shira are my favorite couple in the Ice Age franchise and I want to do more work with them. A sequel to this will come.


End file.
